dawinterversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Magic
List of Magics '''Blood Oath This Spell allows a magical pact between two persons. Through an enchant, a wound appears on the hands of the two and they shake hands, completing the spell. After the two do something for the one another, the Spell effect ends '''Capnomancy The Capnomancy, althrough it's not a exact magic, is the ability of forecast the future through the movements of rising smoke 'Cloaking Spell' This spell serves to change the appearence of something, and make it seems like another thing. Can be use to occult something 'Demon Seal' The Demon Seals are marks used to trap Demons inside it and subdue them to will of the Seal maker. Exists severals of them, some who had personal design within, like the one that John used to trap and defeat Furcifer. It seems that the Seals also increases the chances of a sucessful Exorcism 'Elemental Magic' The Elemental Magic is a conjunt of several magics that involves the control of the elements of nature. Althrough is said that exists five elements, only a tipe of this magic is known, the Fire Magic 'Exorcism' Exorcism is a religious process, sometimes treated as a Spell, that involves the expulsion of a Demon or another kind of Spirit from a living body, and ending the possession. The Exorcism not always can be sucessful, as the chances of a failure are greater and the effects of a failed Exorcism can be terrible, the worst example is when Astra was condemned to Hell along with the souls of every person present in her Exorcism 'Eye of Horus' The Eye of Horus is a egyptian mark, and symbolizes protection, good health and royal power. It's used to protect someone from the evil, marking it inside a triangle with a cross on the top and a rune inside, along with a line of salt to create the limit of the spell effect area 'Faustian Contract' This Spell is a special type of pact. In exchange for the soul, a Demon can give anything the person's want, until the time that it will come take it's part of the pact. The contracts can also generate magical objects, as the Acetate recorded the voice of the Devil inside it and become cryokinetic 'Fire Magic' One tipe of Elemental Magic, the Fire Magic involves the using of fire to several purposes, like attack, defense or others. Grants control over the flames, and seems to generate not only the normal flames, but magical ones two, like blue flares 'Hiding Spell' This Spell can protect something from being find from another. It's diferent from a Cloaking Spell because it not occult something with magic, only prevent that anybody who searches for it to find it 'Invisibility Spell' This Spell can make anything invisible from some who sees. Althrough good for hiding, it's is easily dispelled by a Revelation Spell 'Knowledge Addition' John used this ritual in order to acquire knowledge about a new Spell, in this case, the Reanimation Spell. While in the ritual, he covered himself in blood and started a strange dance while saying strange phrases, who later revelated itself as the chant of the Reanimation Spell 'Reanimation Spell' The correct enchantment along with the Hand of Glory can temporaly ressurect a single dead person while the candle flames are burning, leaving the person deceased again when the fire ends 'Life Absorption Spell' This Spell allows someone to imbue himself or another with the souls of dead people, allowing the ressurection of the person if dies. Chas Chandler received the souls of 47 dead persons in a fire, and, every time he dies, he is ressurected by one of these Revelation Spell Evoking the power of the five elements through the correct chant, a Mage can use this Spell to undone a Spell directed to hide something, like a Cloaking, Hiding or Invisibility Spell Scry Map Jasper Winters had a map of Atlanta, and he employed his abilites in the map to detect supernatural activites through the city. Later, his daughter, Liv, used the same abilities to create a supernatural map of the United States. She dropped blood through all the map, and when something is occurring, the dried blood became wet 'Sleep Spell' This Spell, when casted, makes the target falls asleep immeadiately after 'Soul Theft Spell' This Spell is the Saint Graal of the black magic. When used, creates a black smoke who envelops the target and steals the soul, lefting behind only the body without the soul, inside a permanent state of sleep. 'Spirit Expulsion' Can be considered an alternative Exorcism, the Spirit Expulsion is the act of expulse from a place a Spirit who didn't possessed anyone yet. It's more easier and more safe than the Exorcism itself, but, different from the permanent effects of the Exorcism, the Spirit Expulsion only mantains the spirit distant from the caster while the spell is chant 'Spirit Summoning' This Spell can be considered the reversal form of the Exorcism and the Spirit Expulsion. This Spell, instead of remove a spirit, invoke one to the world. Gipsy Magic can be used to summon a deceased person, as a Romani used it to evoke Coblynau to kill miners. Seems that this Spell also grants the control of the spirits, as the Coblynau are pacific spirits, but the Romani used then as murderers 'Spirit Contact' Using a pentagram with a symbol inside it, and candles throught it's tips, a circle of persons can contact a spirit through an object of it's possession. Some powerful spirits can possess someone through this contact. Water of the Jordan River serves to amplify the contact